Des coeurs arrachés
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [UA] - Thor est policier et tombe sur une enquête bien redoutable, au point de demander de l'aide à son frère Loki - One-shot


**Note :** Cette fic est une UA qui n'a pas la prétention d'être une enquête policière. Honnêtement je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie d'ne faire une, parce que je suis pas…Le genre d'écrivain qui écrit des trucs longs, d'autant que j'ai une semaine pour écrire cette fic haha.  
 **Note 2 :** Mais ça se passe dans un cadre policier ! Inspiré par un livre que je citerais pas parce que ça spoilerait un truc du livre et de la fic xD Ce serait dommage.  
 **Note 3 :** Fic écrite pour le défi de la Roue de la Chance où je devais écrire une fic sur Loki en rating M et j'avais une semaine pour le faire. Du coup j'écris une fic gore, voilà voilà.

La scène qui s'étendait sous ses yeux n'avait rien d'élégant. La pièce, l'était peut-être, ou le fut. Un aspect minimaliste, avec des sièges design, domaine auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il avait pourtant bien remarqué que si cette pièce n'avait pas été recouverte de sang et de viscères étendus partout, elle aurait été jolie.  
Bien qu'un peu vide à son goût. Manquant de bibelots anciens, peut-être. Son père adorait les bibelots anciens.  
Mais ce n'était pas son père – et heureusement -, qui était étendu là, éventré de part et d'autres.

\- Putain de merde woh ! lâcha une voix derrière lui.

Encore un nouveau, qui n'avait pas l'habitude du sang et des boyaux étendus à même le sol, ni des cadavres, et sûrement pas de l'odeur.  
Le macchabé était étendu, avec des coups de couteaux qui avaient déchirés son abdomen, laissant s'écouler du sang et former une sorte de croute immonde. Le cadavre ressemblait presque à un gruyère qu'on aurait tenté de percer un peu plus, et le cœur avait été arraché puis jeté contre un mur. Cœur qui gisait donc à présent par terre, comme mis de côté, comme pour enlever la vie directement à la main.  
Thor devait reconnaître, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Ce cœur par terre.

L'inspecteur se tourna vers l'agent qui venait d'arriver et lui tapa l'épaule avec compassion :

\- Allez Robertsson, tu peux le faire.

L'agent sembla hausser les épaules, détourner les yeux, et reculer tout de même en direction de la sortie.  
Thor soupira, et se dit que décidément les nouveaux agents étaient bien trop sensibles. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le cadavre. Qui fut à une époque une jolie demoiselle, sûrement. Avec un joli appartement. Un joli pactole. Tout était joli ici.  
Sauf la scène.  
Qui avait pu la rendre aussi macabre ?  
Ça allait être à lui, et à ses inspecteurs de le deviner.

* * *

Un mois. Un mois qu'ils avaient trouvé cette femme, et que Thor n'avait strictement aucune piste. Ou si, peut-être une. Un suspect, qui de toute évidence avait tout pour être désigné, mais qui se comportait d'une façon si étrange, qu'il lui était impossible de déterminer s'il pouvait suivre cette piste ou non.

Il sentait bien que son supérieur, l'inspecteur chef, s'impatientait. Thor lui-même s'impatientait. Parfois il se demandait si le métier d'inspecteur lui allait vraiment. Il était plus bourrin qu'observateur. Au moins était-il bon pour jouer au mauvais flic et bon flic.  
Frapper, il savait faire.  
Trouver des indices, c'était plus compliqué. Il ne comprenait pas toujours tout en plus. Mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'idiot, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait fini par devenir inspecteur plus que simple agent. 

Mais s'il avait pu choisir, il aurait fait en sorte de pouvoir interroger les suspects différemment de cette façon noble et simple que de rester un bureau et poser des questions.

C'est en réfléchissant à cette faiblesse qu'il avait de ne pas tant savoir causer qu'il eut une idée.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se tenait son suspect, il n'était pas seul.  
Thor avait amené avec lui un consultant pris exprès.

* * *  
Loki avait tout pour plaire : une belle carrière en psychiatrie, qui lui valut un cabinet d'un haut prestige, une façon de se fondre dans la foule et de savoir se faire aimer sans même à lever le petit doigt, et une prestance et un charme que personne ne niait.  
Certes, son orgueil et son ambition le bouffait très souvent, et n'arrangeait certainement pas ses relations avec son frère.  
Mais qu'importe.

Son frère était un idiot qui ne savait pas tant réfléchir, et même si Loki le tenait un minimum en estime, il aimait l'embêter, et faire en sorte de lui envoyer des petits piques.  
De toute façon, Thor semblait s'être s'y habitué, puisque de toute évidence, c'est Loki qu'il vint chercher quand il eut besoin de quelqu'un qui savait parler.

En un sens, le psychiatre fut légèrement décontenancé que son frère lui demande de l'aide, mais cela l'amusa, et il accepta de l'accompagner.  
Avant ça, il appela juste un client pour le prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là pour leur rendez-vous habituel. Mais le client ne fut pas dérangé, intéressé même par l'enquête.

\- D'accord monsieur Chitauri, bien, au revoir.

Et une fois raccroché, il avait rejoint son frère.

Thor lui avait rapidement résumé l'affaire. Une certaine Barbara Lindberg, avocate, avait été massacrée par un fou, mais un fou précautionneux qui n'avait laissé qu'une empreinte qui l'avait relié à un type qui semblait bien trop doux et gentil pour être le coupable.

\- Mais peut-être qu'il est comme toi, faux-timide mais mesquin, au moins vous vous entendrez !

Thor avait eu un rire fort, quand il avait dit ça et Loki c'était contenté d'un léger rire sarcastique. Son frère le connaissait trop bien.  
Et pourtant, aucun lien du sang ne les reliait, puisque Loki avait été adopté par Odin qui lui avait caché ce fait pendant des années.  
Bien que Loki resta légèrement malicieux avant même d'apprendre pour son adoption, lorsqu'il apprit celle-ci, cela n'aida pas à ce qu'il reste sur une voie parfaite d'un enfant modèle. Thor failli le coffrer une ou deux fois pour escroquerie et parvint même à l'envoyer en prison quelques mois pour une fraude légère.

Pourtant, lorsqu'on voyait Loki, il semblait tout simplement…Charimastique et gentil. Pas un brin de méchanceté, sinon un peu de sarcasme. Mais Loki était ainsi : il trouvait facile d'atteindre l'esprit humain et en profitait un peu trop. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Thor.

* * *

Les deux frères étaient assis devant le suspect qui jouait avec ses mains.  
Loki lui parlait avec une voix douce, comme il le faisait avec ses patients. Il posait de simples questions, en employant le plus de politesse possible.  
Mais ça n'empêchait pas le suspect de se sentir mal, et de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Il était sûrement effrayé par la simple idée de finir en prison pour un crime qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'aucun souvenir ne vous vient ?  
\- Oui…

C'était peine perdue et Loki le savait.  
Il finit par l'admettre à Thor qui grommela, suggérant que s'il frappait le type contre la table il se rappellerait peut-être.

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il ait un traumatisme crânien… Pas vraiment.

Loki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de raisonner Thor. Parfois, celui-ci avait besoin de ça pour éviter d'agir comme un idiot.  
Souvent, le psychiatre était heureux d'avoir été adopté. Il avait hérité d'une intelligence supérieure, de cette façon. Du moins, c'était son impression.

* * *

La rue n'avait rien de propre. Elle faisait partie de ses ruelles, si étroite, qu'on n'y passait rarement, persuadé qu'au moindre coin, un agresseur s'y tiendrait. Pourtant, il y avait là l'entrée de quelques appartements, aux aspects vieillots, vestiges d'une ancienne ville devenu plus tard trop moderne.

C'était aussi le genre de ruelle, qui à certaines heures avait cette odeur âcre de l'urine répandue à même le sol.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette odeur suintante se mêlait à quelque chose de plus macabre, une odeur de décomposition partielle qui attaquait le nez avec plus de force.  
Là, étendu au sol, se tenait un homme à qui on avait arraché le cœur sans ménagement, pour le jeter avec la même façon, un peu plus loin par terre.  
Là, on l'avait écrasé avec tant de forces que le sang s'était répandu partout.

La rue avait été redécoré, et Thor déglutit en observant ce qui se tenait devant lui.  
Apparemment, il ne tenait pas le bon suspect.

* * *

Loki était avec lui, dans la salle d'interrogatoire de ce nouveau suspect si paisible. Devant eux se tenait une femme, mère de trois enfants, au passé plutôt commun. Des études banales, une rencontre amoureuse à la fin de la fac, pour terminer par un mariage heureux.  
Elle semblait être une mère aussi exemplaire que possible, et tout cela tenait de l'incompréhension.

A nouveau, Loki tenta d'arracher les vers du nez de cette suspecte qui aurait tué l'homme dans la ruelle. Mais elle n'avait rien à répondre, seulement des larmes à répandre.

Cette fois, Loki savait que Thor ne ferait aucun commentaire sur le fait de frapper cette femme. L'éducation obligeait bien évidemment à ne pas toucher aux femmes.  
N'étaient-elles pas fragiles ?  
Loki en doutait pour certaines, mais il avait assez appris en sociologie pour savoir que c'était ce que la société voulait nous faire croire. Et Thor était trop bête pour suivre autre chose que ce que la société édictait.

Seulement, il était évident à cet instant, que cette femme n'avait rien commis, et n'avais rien à redire.

* * *

\- C'est comme s'ils étaient tous amnésiques, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais le profil pour ça.

Loki resta silencieux alors que Thor s'exprimait sur l'affaire, là, dans le pan de la salle d'interrogatoire, réservé aux enquêteurs qui pouvaient admirer le suspect assis sur sa chaise de l'autre côté de la vitre.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, mon frère ?  
\- Pas grand-chose, je ne sais pas, je pense que tu te trompes de suspect.  
\- Ce sont leurs empreintes ! Leur ADN !  
\- Ca ne change rien. Ils ne disent rien.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne les hypnotiserais pas pour, je sais pas, fouiller leur mémoire ?

Loki secoua la tête.  
Il savait que sa spécialité, en tant que psychiatre, était la guérison par l'hypnose.  
Mais il ne voulait pas.

* * *

Loki contemplait Thor, affalé dans le canapé du cabinet du psychiatre.  
Thor avait les bras croisés, l'air bougon. Pourtant, Loki savait lire sur le visage de celui qu'il connaissait bien, pour voir quelques rides d'inquiétudes, qui prouvait que Thor n'était pas qu'en colère.

\- Thor, pourquoi ne pas confier cette enquête au FBI ?

La question semblait logique : au point où Thor en était, autant demander des meilleurs moyens, quitte à perdre l'enquête.

\- Nah pas eux, Fury va encore me faire ce petit sourire de vainqueur. Tu sais quoi frérot ? Je vais résoudre cette enquête. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus m'aider.

Loki soupira.  
Son frère était têtu. Après plusieurs mois à passer à enquêter sur un total de six meurtres, il s'obstinait à toujours vouloir retrouver le meurtrier.  
Seulement, toutes les pistes qu'il avait pu trouver ne menaient à rien, et chaque suspect semblait toujours plus innocent que l'autre.

\- Thor, tu t'obstines juste parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toujours vouloir tout résoudre par toi-même.  
\- Et ? C'est très bien comme ça. Et ça marche d'habitude.  
\- Pas cette fois on dirait.  
\- J'y arriverais  
\- Non. Tu n'y arriveras pas, abandonne.  
\- Non.  
\- S'il te plait, abandonne.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne les hypnotises pas ou autre chose ?  
\- Non Thor.

Thor fixa son frère un instant, avant de se lever lentement

\- J'ai compris, j'imagine que tu ne veux plus m'aider. Je comprends mon frère.

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki contemplait un canapé vide.  
Relâchant à nouveau un soupir, et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas tant envie d'aider son frère au fond. C'était juste l'enquête qui l'intéressait. Mais celle-ci commençait à le lasser, et voir toujours le même genre de personne n'avait pas tant d'intérêt. Pourtant, il savait qu'au prochain meurtre, il serait là.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas comprendre pour quelle raison son frère ne voulait pas abandonner.

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'il était tant attaché à son frère.  
A vrai dire, le jour où il avait appris qu'il était adopté, Loki s'était même détaché un peu plus de sa famille. Comme si soudain il n'en faisait plus partie.  
Il savait que Thor avait toujours été là, mais il l'avait souvent vu comme un idiot pensant plus par ses muscles que par sa tête.

Et ce, même si Thor était indéniablement digne, et droit, et à cette tendance de vouloir toujours rendre justice correctement.

\- Mon orgasme t'as déplu ?

Loki tourna soudain ses yeux vers la demoiselle qui se tenait en dessous de lui.  
Il soupira.  
Voilà qu'il pensait à cette maudite enquête, et à son frère même pendant ses ébats.

Il se retira lentement, en secouant la tête.  
Il devait occire son frère de ses pensées.  
Ou le prévenir d'arrêter réellement cette enquête.

Mais il savait que ça ne marcherait pas.  
Thor était têtu.

\- Alors ? demanda la demoiselle, impatiente de connaître la réponse.

Loki eut un sourire charmeur et retourne à ses ébats, laissant son corps nu se connecter à son cerveau pour aller prendre gracieusement la demoiselle qui lui faisait face, alors qu'il en avait le désir.  
C'était un plaisir d'un soir et il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher.  
Surtout pas à cause de son frère.

* * *

\- Hey, Odinson, tu devrais voir ça.

Thor tourna sa tête vers la voix qui venait de lui parler. C'était un de ses collègues. Il travaillait avec sur l'enquête.  
Celui-ci lui tendait une tablette

Ce qui se déroula sous ses yeux le laissa pantois. Le son qui allait avec également. Encore plus au final.  
Il grimaça.

Par simple doute, il avait laissé une caméra dans le cabinet de Loki. Après tout, celui-ci l'avait déjà trahi quelques fois, et le fait qu'il ne lui serve à rien alors qu'il était normalement si bon en psychologie, ne l'avait pas rassuré.  
Il avait senti que quelque chose clochait.

Mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait ça.

* * *

\- Mr Chitauri, je vous promets que mon frère… Oui je sais.

Loki grimaça avant de raccrocher.  
Cette affaire allait trop loin. Il savait que son prochain « patient » arrivait bientôt mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'en occuper.

* * *

Loki était avec un patient, quand Thor ouvrit brusquement la porte de son cabinet. Il eut un petit sursaut, et vit son frère se diriger droit vers lui avec une certaine colère dans les yeux.  
Comprenant de quoi il en ressortait, le psychiatre se dépêcha de faire sortir son patient.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'orage qu'était Thor, éclata sans prévenir.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne peux pas hypnotiser pour trouver les souvenirs hein ? Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, une nouvelle fois. Tu m'as déjà fait un coup similaire…Y a genre 10 ans, tu t'rappelles ?  
\- Ce n'est pas…  
\- Pareil ? Oh si. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu te rends compte de tous les morts qu'il y a eu ? Du temps que tu m'as fait perdre ?! Mais non tu ne m'as rien dit.  
\- C'est plus compliqué que ça !  
\- Ah oui ?!

Thor était menaçant, sûrement était-il a deux doigts de frapper son frère. Loki n'eut d'autre choix que de lui avouer la vérité.  
Ça serait une histoire longue, mais il pouvait bien se le permettre.  
Puisque tout avait commencé à cause de son frère.

Alors Loki commença son récit.

Mr Chitauri était le chef de la police. Seulement, il connaissait moult criminels qui n'avaient jamais pu être arrêtés faute de preuve, faute de quoi ils avaient été relâchés. Mais certains de ces criminels, dont il était persuadé de la culpabilité, l'agaçait au plus haut point, de par leur simple existence.  
C'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu les faire disparaître de la planète une bonne fois pour toute.

Seulement, c'était assez compliqué : il ne voulait pas tuer, avoir le sang sur ses mains, et pour ça il eut une idée. Un crime parfait.  
Demander à un psychiatre de renommée comme Loki Odinson de s'en occuper.  
Bien sûr Loki avait refusé

\- Je fais peut-être dans les coups bas, mais le meurtre, très peu pour moi, précisa Loki en servant du thé à son frère qui grimaça parce qu'il n'aimait pas le thé, préférant aller se chercher une bière.

Loki prit la tasse offerte à Thor, et il but dedans avant de poursuivre quand son frère fut revenu et s'était rassit sur le canapé.

Après ce refus, Chitauri avait trouvé un autre moyen pour ramener à Loki à sa cause.  
Ce fut très simple en vérité : s'il ne voulait pas que son frère soit viré, ou pire… Que des fausses preuves arrivent malencontreusement contre lui pour un quelconque crime, il devait coopérer.  
Loki avait manqué de refuser.

Mais il fallait croire que son amitié envers son frère était sûrement plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Donc tu as hypnotisé des gens à cause de moi ?  
\- Oui. Enfin plus exactement, j'ai fait en sorte que même si c'était contre leurs mœurs, ils fassent ça dans leur sommeil…  
\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! On aurait pu arrêter Chitauri ensemble !  
\- Et comment ? C'est le chef de la police. Jamais il ne te laissera mener une enquête sur lui.

Thor se renfrogna, grogna, ronchonna.  
Puis Loki sut. Il savait quand son frère avait une idée, parce que son sourire s'étendait soudainement, et le ciel paraissait redevenir bleu, même quand il restait gris.  
Loki l'observa, avec un sourire très léger.

Il savait bien, que son frère n'était pas si stupide que ça.

* * *

\- Je ne pensais pas ça de vous, monsieur Odinson.

Assis dans le canapé où Thor se trouvait juste avant, Chitauri observait Loki avec un sourire.  
Il n'avait rien d'un bel homme, ressemblant plus à un être rabougri et vieux, chauve, qui avait été placé comme chef de police bien pour son expérience et ses connaissances.  
Mais maintenant il semblait tout juste bon à signer des papiers plus qu'à pouvoir aller sur le terrain.

\- J'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit que votre projet n'était pas si mal. C'est pour ça que mon frère ici présent va nous aider.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas que je le tue, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pas vraiment, non.

Parce que c'était ce que Chitauri était prêt à faire, en voyant que Thor n'abandonnait toujours pas.

\- Je pourrais simplement le virer, mais notre accord ne tiendrait plus, et vous ne m'obéiriez plus… Alors que, vous comprenez : jurer de le tuer quand on aura tout fini s'il ne décroche pas…  
\- Je sais.

Chitauri eut un léger sourire et retourna son attention sur Thor :

\- Et il est sous votre emprise ?

Loki opina de la tête et Chitauri observa Thor avec un air suspicieux. Forcément, il se méfiait. Il n'avait pas envie que ça soit un piège et qu'il tombe dedans pour finalement se faire arrêter.

\- Vous pouvez lui faire faire n'importe quoi ?  
\- Presque, oui.  
\- Donc… Vous pouvez le faire vous gifler ?  
\- Oui.

Chitauri s'imaginait certainement que les deux frères s'entendaient assez pour ne jamais se gifler. Fils unique, il n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce que c'était qu'une relation entre frères…

Quelques instants plus tard, Thor giflait Loki, avec un petit sourire intérieur. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas hypnotisé. Et bien sûr que cela l'amusa.  
Chitauri fut convaincu, au vu de la force du coup.

Loki se tint le visage avant de demander :

\- Alors, que suggérez-vous ?  
\- Il me reste un ennemi. Comme vous savez, je vous ai fait hypnotiser Mlle Anya pour qu'elle tue cet idiot de Jonasson, maintenant je voudrais que votre frère arrête l'enquête, et qu'il tue ma dernière cible…  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Le préfet.

Il y eut un silence, puis Loki se mit au travail.  
Bien sûr, tout n'était que faux semblants. Thor continuait de se contenter de faire semblant de dormir.

* * *

Après que Chitauri fut parti, Thor rouvrit ses yeux avec un sourire :

\- J'ai tout enregistré en direct, normalement tous mes collègues ont pu voir ça.

Loki eut un sourire :

\- Parfait. On dirait que finalement tu as résolu cette affaire…  
\- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi mon frère. Même si je dois dire que je t'en veux toujours.  
\- Je sais.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Chitauri était sous les barreaux, à attendre son procès, Loki avait eu quelques petits problèmes ainsi que des complications, mais malgré son statut de criminel, Thor avait tout fait pour l'aider.

Parce que même s'il était vrai qu'ils aimaient se chamailler, et se détester….Leur relation n'en était que plus forte.

Fin.


End file.
